Wiki Rules
Before starting to edit on the wiki, please read all of this first or else the admins will feel free to remove your edits again. Editing in General : Everyone is free to help out. However, there are some rules to be followed: :* Do not vandalize current articles. :* Continued vandalism will result in a block. :* No offensive articles or images with sexual, vulgar language, or racist remarks. :* Do not make pointless articles. If you see one, put it in the "Suggested for Deletion" category. :* Please respect neutrality. :* No advertising. :* At all times, please abide by the Wikia Privacy Policy. :* Support your article with official sources. :* Deleting or changing the coding is not allowed. Do not try to take over the wiki by designing your own pages, the admins are highly active and will remove your edits. Blog Posts & Comments Blog Posts : Blog posts should be used to discuss Boku dake ga Inai Machi related content only. Do not write pointless articles about your life or other fandoms, nor do ask questions that can be posted on an administrator's message wall. Advertising other websites or wikis is only allowed if they are Boku dake ga Inai Machi related, however, they must be useful for the wiki and cannot be simple art sharing sites or fan blogs. Any blog posts that do not appear to be useful to the wiki will be deleted again. Please remember that all of you have a user page. Use those for content which needs no discussion instead. : Please also refrain from posting fanfictions on this wiki. There are other websites for that, and this wiki is not a fanfiction portal. Comments * If you comment on an article, please always make sure it is related to the article. For example, if you comment on Satoru's page, do not write something about another character (unless it's connected to him) or an anime episode that has no relevance to the character. * If you have to comment about an episode, do it on the related episode page and not on the Anime main article. * Please do not include images in your comments, as it clutters up the comment section. If you want to include an image in a comment, either put a link to the image per image hosting website or other image source, or upload it to the wiki and link to the file name. * It is preferred if there are no comments posted in capslock or with a ton of punctuation marks. Even if you are excited or surprised about something, there is no need to "scream" in the comment sections. For a question, a single question mark, or a question mark following a exclamation mark is enough. This also applies to the overuse of emoticons or other symbols which clutter the comment section. * We would appreciate if heavy spoilers posted in the comment sections of our articles would be posted following a template, even if the content has been revealed for a while. Remember that some fans do not want to get spoiled entirely at their first look on an article! If you must talk about events happening in an anime episode or manga chapter, do it on the related pages, not on character pages! Publishing Wiki Information : The wiki has nothing against people using the information from here to link them on their own page. However, you should not credit whole character pages as your own work. The wiki information may not be copied to other wikis or will be reported. Note : If you see any problem with something on the wiki do not hesitate to contact an admin. We would also appreciate if the admins do not get insulted nor harassed for any decisions they make. Decisions are made for a reason, if you like it or not. No one is a professional on here, just fans with a hobby. Thank you! Category:All pages Category:Community